October
by Darling Violeta
Summary: After "Ancient History," when John says he will continue with Vixen, Shayera finds solace in the arms of an old friend. Based on the song "October" by George Ogilvie.


_**OCTOBER**_

 **This is a happy during which I created for Shayera.**

 **Flash and Hawkgirl are one of my favorite couples, even though they never been together.**

 **Ok, when I wrote this, I was a little sad, but being sad is usual for me. And Wally West (aka Flash) reminds a very important friend to me.**

 **Well, let's to the history.**

 _ **Are you disappointed**_

 _ **Things are far from what they seen**_

 _ **And do you watch me wary**_

 _ **Of what you might see**_

 _ **Do you regret your invitation**_

 _ **Oh, your courtesy**_

 _ **Are you running out of patience**_

 _ **As you leave so politely**_

Shayera crossed the hall in tears. She wouldn't normally show herself so weak, however the discussion with John, and then the conversation with Batman, left her in this state. She was hysterical to know that she could have a child, and now, thanks to John, she risked never knowing him.

He wiped a tear from her face as she bumped into a wall of muscles. Someone held her arms and she forced herself to look up.

"Are you okay, Shay?" Flash asked.

Even under the mask, she saw the real concern in his face. She shook her head and disengaged herself from the speedster. Flash just watched as the winged friend disappeared down the hall.

 _ **So what is becoming of the two of us**_

 _ **I'm turning time back**_

 _ **Just rise above**_

 _ **As if we've never been, never been here before**_

A few days later, and as Vixen had recovered from her wounds, Shayera saw a Green Lantern very concerned about her girlfriend. Shayera was in the Watchtower refectory, when she saw them enter together. She lowered her gaze and sighed.

Lost in thought, she did not notice the scarlet presence at his side until Flash held her hand. She jumped at the sudden touch, but she gave a brief smile when she recognized her friend.

"Flash ..." She said.

"I'm worried about you, Shay." He looked in the direction of Lanterna and Vixen. "Although I don't need much to know the reason for your broken heart."

"I'm fine, really. Anyway, I'm guilty of everything."

Flash held her hand again.

"You're not to blame for anything. And we're friends. If you need, I'm here."

She laughed weakly.

"Could you heal a broken heart?"

"No." He replied. "But I have a shoulder if you want to cry."

"Thank you."

 _ **Praying on a better ending**_

 _ **Just something so we'll stop pretending**_

 _ **As if we've never been, never been here before**_

"Hey, Shay!" Flash was at Shayera's door. "How do you think we drown our sorrows at each other?"

Shayera raised her eyebrows, wondering if she understood her friend's proposal. He then realized what he said and slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, terrible choice of words. No, that's not what you thought."

"Are you suggesting what, Wally?"

"You know, you're off today. And why don't we go to Central City together? We can have some beers and talk."

She almost refused his friend's invitation. However, the look she threw at her, eventually convinced her. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, I'll go."

 _ **More than an arm around this shoulder**_

 _ **More like a light along the way**_

 _ **This flower that bloomed in later october**_

 _ **The only color amongst the grey**_

 _ **How i wish that could have remained this way**_

They were somewhere in Central City. It was night and they were in a park. There was no one around, so there was no need for masks or secret identity. It was only Wally West and Shayera Hol. Two friends spending time together. Alcohol was already present and they just laughed, remembering funny moments over time.

Wally looked at a truly happy Shayera.

"See? You don't need anyone to be happy. You're fine alone."

Shayera lifted the bottle.

"To our healthy ..."

She stopped at the look Wally had given her. She touched his face. His lips were then against hers. A soft touch, almost chaste, but lasted only a few seconds.

"Sorry, Shay. Bad, bad Wally..."

She didn't let him continue, as her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him to her. Wally grabbed her waist, pulling her close. None of them wanted to go away, but when it was necessary to breathe, they let loose briefly, their lips still brushing hers. It was indescribable.

 _ **So what is becoming of the two of us**_

 _ **I'm turning time back**_

 _ **Just rise above**_

 _ **As if we've never been, never been here before**_

They laughed as they stumbled on the door of Wally's apartment. The drink leaving them somewhat altered. Shayera collapsed on the couch.

"You can keep the bed." He said. "I sleep on the couch."

"Oh, no, Wally. The bed is yours, I'm great here."

Wally approached, but Shayera kept him a little away.

"Or we can share the bed."

"Not tonight."

The speedster seemed a bit disappointed, but nodded and went into the bedroom. He came back a moment later, heading for the door.

"I forgot to lock."

She nodded and Wally went back to the bedroom. Shayera took off her boots when his friend appeared again, shirtless, and went into the kitchen. She caught herself admiring his body, but looked away as Wally handed her a glass.

"Are you thirsty, Shay?"

The redhead continued the task of getting rid of the boots. In the blink of an eye, he was out. Wally appeared for the third time, now without any clothes on. Shayera laughed and covered her face, simulating indignation. He went into the kitchen and got a packet of chips.

"Hey, don't laugh! I'm hungry!"

He then went into the bedroom, under the almost hysterical laughter of Shayera. But when she really saw herself, the laughter disapeared. She set the pillows on the couch, and was about to lie down when Wally appeared again. He wore sweatpants and hugged her. The winged woman closed her eyes, feeling his warmth against her.

"Oh, no. This is wrong."

"And why?"

Her arguments died when his lips touched her neck. Shayera turned to him, taking his kiss in need. There was no way to fight against desire. Not when she wanted him as much as he did.

His arms wrapped around his neck, and Wally guided her into the bedroom. Their clothes went out like magical as they kissed and touched each other where they could. The alcohol and the lust of the moment made every touch wild. Every little touch sent sparks through her body, making her feel alive. She hasn't known that feeling in a long time.

The room blurred around her, only colors and vague shapes dancing. Above her, around her, inside her ... there was only Wally. She's never experienced that feeling before. It was real and familiar at the same time that it was new. She could laugh with the relief she took against her. It felt like a huge weight was being pulled from his back. Wally grunted at the loss of heat as she shifted a little, easing the weight on her wings. He touched her face and she opened her eyes.

Their foreheads touched, their noses meeting softly. His mouth moved to touch hers, a soft kiss in the aftermath of passion. Maybe they weren't meant to be together, but nothing mattered at the moment. It wasn't her happy ending, but it was her during happy. It was all she could wish for.

 _ **Praying on a better ending**_

 _ **Just something so we'll stop pretending**_

 _ **As if we've never been, never been here before**_

 **It was a bit… silly, but ... when I wrote this, I needed it.**

 **Song – October, George Ogilvie**

 **Thaks!**


End file.
